Stiles in Love
by Tsurt Emit
Summary: Camping in the woods, Jessica is ambushed by friends only to be saved by Stiles and a wolf who turns into a boy named Scott. She is intrigued by this werewolf; Stiles and her friend Mark soon fall in love with her; full of love triangles.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf, although I wish I did. **

**To any readers, this will start off with an invented character who may (or may not) fall in love with one (or a few) other character(s). Review if you like this beginning.**

****IMPORTANT: Thanks to the ever observant pokemonrul432 - I would like to note that Scott, for the purpose of this story, IS an alpha (I think it works best that way- sorry to deviate from the original characteristics of Teen Wolf)**

* * *

><p>Jessica's POV-<p>

Jessica Clark, honor student at Beacon Hills High School needed a break. Top of the class (just behind Lydia Martin) she was a swimmer and in half a dozen school clubs in order to build her resume for college.

However, her favorite thing to do was scouting, but it was kind of embarrassing so she kept it on the down low when it came to her friends. Particularly with her best friend Mark who was on the lax team. She felt there really was no need to tell a lax bro that she was a Scout. He was her friend, but 'scouting' in general sounded pretty nerdy to her. Scouting WAS nerdy—but that wasn't going to stop her from enjoying herself.

So there she was, in the middle of the woods camping out, although, if she thought about it, she was actually only a few miles from her house. She had her tent pitched and a fire going.

She was alone. In the back of her mind she realized that if her parents found out she wasn't with her crew (as she had led them to believe), she'd be in huge trouble. But she wanted to be by herself—so she didn't allow her conscience to bother her.

What WAS bothering her was already occupying all of her thoughts. Her best friend Mark had been acting weird lately. He'd been partying more and more in the past few weeks. And, she'd have to be the designated driver to take him home every night as he sat nearly passed out in the passenger seat.

He had asked her to be his date to a lax-bash that was tonight, but she used this camping trip as an excuse to get out of it.

She was lost in thought as she stared deeply into the flickering flames, when she heard the crackling of dead leaves. Squinting into the darkness, she saw a dark shape outlined in shadows moving towards her fire.

Suddenly self-conscious of being alone, she quickly stood up and recognized Mark stumbling towards her. Two other stumbling guys she knew from the lax team followed closely behind him.

Relief was suddenly replaced by annoyance.

"Mark! What are you doing here? How'd you even find me?"

"Yerr mom tolllld…" he slurred.

"You're drunk," she said flatly.

"Mark wants to know," piped up on of the guys behind him, "Why you won't be his date."

"I'm busy," she said not looking at anyone but into Marks dark eyes, which always seemed so light and agreeable in daylight.

"Noo, yerr sitting alone. In the middle of these stupid woods. Not. Busy. At all." Mark said practically struggling for words. _He must really be stoned_, she thought.

"I have an idea of something to occupy us," said that same annoying friend, but this time in a creepier and very suggestive voice. He started moving around the fire and Jessica found herself backing away from him.

"Mark! Tell your friend to back off," she commanded, for the first time getting worried as the second friend started moving towards her too.

But Mark said nothing, whether because he didn't care or because he was too intoxicated to really grasp the situation—she could only guys cornered her, before she could even allow herself to believe that this was really happening. She had known Mark since preschool! This had to be a terrible, horrific dream. It couldn't be real.

Suddenly she knew it had to be a dream.

As the boys touched her, and when she was only moments from releasing a huge scream—she saw a monster running on four legs enter her little clearing.

She let out a huge breath and gasped in astonishment. And, she watched it take off into the woods. Mark and one of his friends had seen it too, and they began blinking rapidly as if trying to wake themselves from a nightmare.

As soon as the monster was gone, a boy in a white t-shirt busted into the clearing screaming "SCOTT! SCOTT!"

The guy looked over at them illuminated by the fire, and he suddenly stopped. Jessica realized instantly what a weird scene this was. (Then again, HE was the one chasing the monster) : One of Mark's friend's was practically restraining her as the other had his hands on her. Mark stood dumbly to the side.

Jessica recognized the boy in the firelight to also go to her school. Stiles. He too was on the lax team, unless she was mistaken.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?" He said, brow furrowed together and shaking his head. The way he said it made it clear he knew exactly what they were doing, but just couldn't believe it.

"Get lost."

Jessica tried to shake free, but found herself being squeezed by the guy on her right.

"I SAID, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Stiles marched over, "GET OFF OF HER!"

"MOVE ON- JACK***!" Their tone was dangerous as soon Stiles found himself outnumbered with three buff, drunken, and not to mention angry lax guys moving towards him.

Stiles, bless him, didn't even pretend that he could take on all three guys. He just put his hands out to protect his face. The forgotten Jessica was running over to help Stiles when the giant monster jumped out of the woods again with a giant thud as he hit the forest floor. Only when the monster howled, did Jessica realize that she was staring at an impossibly large wolf. Hearing that howl, Mark and his friends took off running away from the beast.

Jessica was so transfixed with the wolf that she almost didn't hear Stiles say, "Oh, no," under his breath.

It was true, the wolf suddenly locked his giant orb-like eyes on her and for the second time that night, she felt the distinct feeling of being prey.

Stiles jumped in front of her, "RUN, behind that tree! Something!"

She ran behind the thick tree and peaked out as she watched Stiles.

"IT'S ME!" he begged, "DON'T KILL US!" Styles kept up a running commentary, "I am going to die unless you snap out of it bro! Prove Derek wrong- FIGHT IT!" Before her very eyes, the wolf shrunk down into a human wolf-like man. The panting turned into human breathing and within a few more seconds of struggle and turned into a human.

"Bro! I knew you could do it!" Stiles said gleefully clapping him on the back as if he had just successfully complete a science experiment.

"Lost. Control. Sorry." The boy she recognized as Scott McCall (yet another lax player), breathed heavy, labored breaths.

"We didn't die, so I call today a successful day," replied Stiles. Clearly he was not too bothered by the recent events that were starting to freak Jessica out.

Scott snapped his head over towards Jessica's direction as if he could hear her heart pounding from yards blatantly stared at her as she peaked out from behind the tree. Silence ensued as the three of them stared at each other for a few moments. Scott spoke up, slowly and seriously. "This is bad."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Please review- if I get enough, I'll continue. (The plan is to turn this into a love triangle) **_

_**The 'review' button is right there. I dare you: Click it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews! Chapter 2 is here for you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Stiles POV<strong>

Stiles, Scott, and Jessica were standing equal distances away from each other around the smoky fire. Stiles watched Jessica's clear eyes gaze at Scott with pure wonder. He felt a slight pang in his heart; the pang was a wish that a girl would look at him that way too.

"What are you?" She asked in a whisper. Scott looked over at Stiles as he cupped his hand behind his neck. Stiles knew that was Scott's way of saying _HELP ME_.

"Uhh," Stiles jumped in covering for Scott as usual, "He has a disease! And it… um…. makes him have seizures, and act weird. And stuff," Stiles was normally good at lying (or at least could cover for it with his humor) but the girl in front of him just cocked her eyebrows- amused- until he just faltered off. Her curly, sandy brown hair was undone and covered her shoulders in an in a beautiful timeless way. He could see her cheeks were brightly flushed, even by dim firelight.

Her flushed cheeks reminded him of the situation that he found her in. So instead Stiles decided to throw a question right back at her,

"What are you doing here in the middle of the woods anyway? And who were those guys?"

By the look on her face, Stiles regretted asking the question. Jessica bit her lip and answered, "Camping. And I was alone until those bozos showed up."

"Alone?" This impressed Stiles. Camping alone in these creepy woods was almost as badass as the time he and Scott were looking for a dead body there in the middle of the night.

"It's dangerous," said Scott in a low voice, "Especially at night."

"What are you?" She repeated louder.

Suddenly Scott held up a hand to shush them.

"What is going omphh—" Stiles rushed over and put a hand over her mouth to shush her, his eyes looking at his friend in fear. Stiles heard movement in the woods and he heard his best friend whisper in almost a growl, "It's the hunters. There are more of them than before. You two, get out of here- I'll distract them."

Stiles watched his friend's eyes begin to glow as he began to shape shift. Instinctively Stiles looked at Jessica and almost laughed when he saw the expression on her face.

But he couldn't laugh because he needed to get them to safety so he pulled his hand away from her mouth and grabbed her hand instead. He motioned for her to be quiet. As they ducked behind trees, Stiles clearly heard the hunters from a good distance away. Explosive guns and arrows began going off and he hoped Scott would be ok. As the noise of the hunters faded they finally got to his blue jeep.

"Get in!" Stiles felt better when they were both inside and screeched away.

"Yeahhh!" He whooped, fist pumping out the window. One of the best parts about having a werewolf for a best friend was the adrenaline constantly pumping through his veins after these crazy situations. Jessica looked at Stiles amused.

As Stiles slowed down his driving, he looked over at Jessica. "You're Jessica, right?"

"Yah- and you're Stiles," She replied with ease.

"Ok so what are you thinking?" he asked with wide eyes.

"That your best friend is a wolf and I have no idea what we were running from…"

"Were,"

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"He's a werewolf," Stiles replied, feeling almost giddy to get that off his chest.

"That is…. SO COOL!" She said shaking her head and smiling. Stiles was expecting fear so he cocked his head in surprise.

"You think so?"

"And you have adventures against—'hunter's'?" She asked, checking if she was correct.

"Them... and other werewolves," Stiles said, psyched to have someone to talk about this with. Scott was ok to talk with about 'werewolf stuff,' but he was always so stressed about how being a werewolf changed his life and how it prevented him from being with Alison.

"Tell me everything," she asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Jessica's POV<strong>

Stiles and Jessica pulled into a drive through burger joint where Stiles proceeded to order large curly fries for each of them. Sitting in the car- Stiles gave her an outline of Scott's story. They eagerly discussed this for a while until she had the feeling that Stiles couldn't contain his own questions any longer.

"Ok, I have to ask… what was going on with your 'friends' back there?" He said it bluntly.

"I was camping, my best friend Mark was drunk, he and his friends found me… and…and…" she wasn't about to cry but for some reason she found herself stumbling over words trying to make sense of them.

"Your best friend? What the hell kind of friend is that?" She could tell he was the kind of guy who called things as he saw them. In a way she appreciated his frustration and anger. She was ready to slap down Mark herself at this moment.

"We've grown apart. Although the more I try to distance myself from him lately, it's like the more he tries to cling on," she said sighing.

On the drive to her house, Stiles expressed proper outrage with her situation.

"So he's not your boyfriend? And he's not under the assumption that you're his girlfriend?" He verified.

"No!" she laughed, "How is that even possible?"

"Some guys delude themselves into thinking that they're in love with someone and that other person feels the same way. I know this one guy who fell in love with Lydia Martin and was totally crushed when he found out that she didn't like him back,"

"Let me guess—this 'guy' was you. Am I right?" Stiles laughed nervously and halfhearted denied it.

"Or Scott?" She asked, "Does he have a girlfriend? Are he and Lydia going out?"

Stiles got a bit quiet then, and finally replied. "Scott's in love with Alison." To her horrification, Jessica heard herself emit a sigh. And at this audible sigh, Stiles widened his eyes.

"WAIT! YOU LIKE SCOTT?"

"No, no" She said in embarrassment. She couldn't deny the fact that she was intrigued and attracted to Scott's connection to the supernatural. Who was she kidding? Of course- Scott was attractive and what really had her going was the fact that he distracted the hunters so she and Stiles could get away. Every girl loves a hero, and now she felt herself secretly hoping that Scott was available.

"You do, don't you?" Stiles asked again.

"No!" She denied as Stiles pulled his Jeep up her driveway.

* * *

><p><strong>Stiles POV <strong>

At school Scott was furious with Stiles.

"You told her everything?" He said in disbelief, slamming his locker door and denting it.

"Not everything!" Stiles defended.

"Dude! What part of secret do you not understand? I didn't even tell Alison about this!" Scott said dangerously.

"Ok, ONE: You shape shifted right in front of her—what the hell did you expect? It's not like she was going to frolic off and believe that what she saw was normal! And TWO: You can't tell Alison anyway, her dad is a hunter- that would be STUPID."

Scott went quiet. Stiles smiled grimly- his logic always outsmarted his friend.

Scott wasn't the only one mad, Stiles was mad at Scott too. Ever since Jessica had let it slip that she liked Scott, Stiles felt his self-esteem plummet. Why did all the hot chicks fall in love with his best friend (who by the way had superpowers that came with being a werewolf)? Stiles was not the jealous type, but he couldn't help thinking- _why does Scott get everything?_

Deep in thought, Stiles felt himself out of nowhere being shoved into a line of lockers.

"Dude!" Yelled Stiles whipping his head around to come face to face with the three guys who had been harassing Jessica the night before.

"Hey we forgot to give you something the other night!" Yelled the guy on the left as he proceeded to punch Stiles in the face. Stiles tackled him to the floor and out of the corner of his eye he could see Scott tackling another.

Despite being a werewolf, Scott wasn't the aggressive type (although he was protective of Alison)- so Stiles was highly grateful to have Scott helping him. Stiles wished he had Scott's ability to heal because he had a feeling that he was going to be hurting for a while after some of the punches that Mark and his one friend was giving him. Students parted in the hallway to watch until a few teachers scurried out of their rooms and drug them all to the office.

Almost immediately after they sat down, Stiles watched as Jessica walked into the office waiting room where they were all sitting. She took Mark aside and began talking to him. Stiles was close enough that he could hear everything that they were saying. Not to mention eavesdropping was his specialty—he listened to plenty of his dad's conversations with the police and other authority figures in town.

Stiles jumped into hearing their conversation in midsentence,

"- but Mark- why?" She asked.

In Stiles opinion, Mark looked incredibly hangover with terrible bloodshot eyes.

"Why won't you go out with me?" Mark threw back.

This clearly took Jessica aback, "I didn't even know that you felt that way. Mark I don't even know what's been going on with you lately…." She said clearly trying to avoid the question.

"I said WHY wont you go out with me?" he said gruffly.

Stiles watched Jessica look up with her clear eyes and look over at him, or rather Scott who was obliviously sitting beside him.

"Because I like someone else."

_**A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter- I take reviews to heart, not to mention they inspire me to write faster, for those of you who are wanting to hear more ;)  
><strong>_


End file.
